Frozen
by Anezt
Summary: Perang tak terhindarkan di antara Russia dan Amerika. Sebagai seorang jendral sudah seharusnya Ivan Braginski bersikap profesional. Tapi, di malam yang dingin itu, Ivan bertemu dengan pemuda pirang bermata biru yang perlahan memasuki kehidupannya. /First fic fandom Hetalia/ Warnings inside/ DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Ivan Braginski tidak pernah mengerti, apakah takdir yang memilihnya atau benarkah ia yang memilih sang takdir?

Apapun pilihannya.

Dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir akan mempermainkannya sejauh ini.

.

.

.

**Hetalia─ Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

_**Story**_** © Anezt**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** AU**_**, **_**a lil bit BL**_**, **_**Kinda Plotless**_**, and **_**many others**_

'**Frozen'**

_**Pair **_**: RussAme ─ Ivan Braginski &amp; Alfred F. Jones**

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

.

.

.

Ivan menyipitkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangan jarak jauhnya ke depan. Masih dengan senjata _magnum_ _L-hawk_ ditangan kirinya, ia bersikap waspada meski tak ada satupun tanda-tanda musuh yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Di sekililingnya terdapat beberapa kepulan asap dan mayat yang bergelimpungan dengan dua jenis seragam tentara yang berbeda.

Russia dan Amerika.

Perang telah terjadi selama dua hari. Dan hari ini adalah yang paling banyak memakan korban. Ivan sendiri masih kewalahan, meski masih bisa ia tangani. Namun, luka yang ia terima disekujur tubuhnya menandakan betapa ia berusaha keras mempertahankan negaranya. Amerika lawan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jendral Ivan! Ada seorang Warga Negara Amerika yang tertangkap dan sedang kami tahan tak jauh dari sini." Seorang tentara bawahannya melapor dengan nafas terengah.

Dengan pandangan yang masih mengawasi sekitarnya Ivan berujar dengan nada dingin dan tegas miliknya, "Bawa aku padanya!"

Sempat terpesona dengan ketegasan dan karisma sang jendral, sang tentara akhirnya mengangguk singkat lalu menunjukan jalan ke tempat sang tawanan berada.

Ivan berjalan dengan tenang. Di setiap langkahnya terdapat ketegasan yang tak terbantahkan. Mata elangnya tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Waspada masih menjadi perioritas utamanya selama Amerika belum menyatakan perdamaian.

Ia semakin dekat dengan keberadaan seorang tawanan yang berasal dari Amerika. Terdengar dari suara pukulan yang ia tahu pasti berasal dari bawahannya yang sedang menghajar sang tawanan.

Saat Ivan tiba, para bawahannya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunduk hormat. Lalu segera menyingkir memberikan akses jalan pada sang jendral untuk melihat sang tahanan Amerika.

Ivan berjalan mendekati sang tawanan. Sinis ia memandang si Amerika yang tengah menunduk sambil memegang perutnya. Darah segar terlihat jelas di atas salju putih yang kini ternoda menjadi merah pekat. Sepertinya darah tersebut berasal dari si orang Amerika.

Ivan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya pada si pemuda Amerika. Lalu, mengarahkan moncong senjata _magnum_ _L-hawk_ berwarna _silver_-nya pada kepala sang tahanan.

"Angkat kepalamu!" perintah sang Jendral Russia pada sang tahanan dengan nada beratnya.

Hening sedikit lama.

Ivan mengeratkan jemarinya pada senjata _magnum L-hawk_ miliknya bersiap kapan saja menarik pelatuknya umtuk mengakhiri hidup pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang berangsur terdengar semakin kuat dari pemuda Amerika itu, dan Ivan membelalakan matanya saat sang tahanan mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam dan darah menyeringai meremehkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar, Ivan?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, di sebuah _Pub_ yang berada di ujung jalan kota _Moscow_, Ivan menghabiskan malamnya sambil menikmati sebotol _vodka_. Beginilah cara Ivan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setiap kali sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Ivan Braginski adalah salah satu jendral muda Russia yang termasuk disegani. Pesonanya dalam bertarung tak bisa diremehkan. Taktik perangnya juga sangat mengaggumkan. Tak heran jika banyak yang tunduk pada ketegasannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia akan terlibat dalam sebuah perang. Dan sebagai salah seorang jendral yang diakui kekuatannya, ia harus bersiap-siap.

Kematian bukan lagi menjadi ketakutannya. Dan menangisi kematian juga bukan lagi hal yang akan dilakukannya. Ivan sudah tidak memiliki perasaan dengan hal-hal semacam itu lagi.

Terkadang sisi lain dari dirinya menentang segala sesuatu yang dilakukan olehnya. Menjadi seorang jendral adalah keinginannya untuk melindungi semua orang. Tapi menjadi jendral juga menuntutnya untuk membunuh orang lain. Ironis, sebenarnya.

Ivan menegak sampai habis _vodka_-nya. Meminum sebotol _vodka_ entah kenapa tidak mengurangi rasa dingin pada tubuhnya. Ruangan dengan penghangat ini juga tidak mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakan olehnya. Ivan selalu benci dengan udara dingin di _Moscow_. Yah, Ivan benci… terutama pada perasaannya yang mendingin.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Tuan," ujar salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Matanya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata terlihat menyipit saat ia tersenyum pada Ivan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Ivan ketus.

Tak mudah menyerah, pemuda itu tetap berusaha mengajak Ivan berkomunikasi.

"Belakangan aku sering sekali melihatmu disini, Tuan. Tidak ada yang mencarimu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang ringan.

"Hn!" Malas ditanyai, Ivan menjawab seadanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mencarimu, ya?" pemuda pirang itu tetap tak menyerah untuk mengajak sang jendral muda untuk berbicara.

Kesal dengan ocehan pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini akhirnya Ivan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, sebelumnya ia meletakkan beberapa uang diatas meja _bar_ untuk membayar minumannya.

Di luar _Pub_, Ivan disuguhkan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, meski sudah memakai mantel yang tebal serta syal yang meliliti lehernya ternyata masih tidak bisa menghindari udara yang semakin minus. Ivan benci udara dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ramah ya, Tuan?"

Ivan melirik pemuda pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ah, benar-benar pemuda yang tidak mudah menyerah rupanya. Sebenarnya, pemuda yang seperti ini yang ia butuhkan menjadi bawahannya, tapi tidak terimakasih. Pemuda ini terlalu cerewet untuknya. Mungkin ia akan mengangkatnya sebagai anak buah setelah lidah pemuda ini dipotong terlebih dahulu? Pikirnya sadis.

"Ah, udaranya benar-benar dingin ya!" kata pemuda itu sembari mempererat syal pada lehernya.

Ivan hanya diam. Berpura-pura menulikan telinganya dan tetap berjalan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu Tuan? aku benci dengan udara dingin. Tapi melihat seorang ibu itu memeluk anaknya untuk menghangatkanya, aku jadi tidak bisa membenci dingin." Tunjuk pemuda pirang itu pada direksi seorang ibu yang memeluk anaknya dengan erat. "Terkadang… dingin bisa membuatmu dekat dengan orang-orang," lanjutnya sambil menatap menerawang kedepan.

Ivan melirik dari ekor matanya, sekilas wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedih. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan nada suaranya.

"Aku sama denganmu, Tuan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mencariku," ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Ivan mengerenyitkan alisnya. Apa yang berusaha disampaikan pemuda ini? Pikirnya.

"Kemudian aku melihat seseorang dengan pancaran mata yang sama denganku." Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan lalu menatap kearah Ivan yang entah kenapa juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau kesepian…sama sepertiku," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Pancaran dari bola mata biru jernih dibalik kacamata persegi itu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan… dan kesepian yang mendalam.

Ivan terkesima. Saat memandang mata biru itu, ia seolah berkaca. Ada dirinya dalam pemuda itu.

"Untuk itu, maukah kau berteman denganku?" Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ivan. Wajah polosnya tersenyum ramah dan terlihat berharap besar uluran tangannya akan disambut oleh Ivan.

Ivan terdiam sejanak. Melihat tangan pemuda itu yang masih menggantung di udara, lalu menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ivan datar.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya yang masih setia menggantung di udara ditariknya kembali, menggaruk belakang kepalanya ia menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Alfred. Namaku Alfred F. Jones."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Ivan tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Seharusnya ia tetap menjaga agar perasaannya tetap membeku. Tapi entah sejak kapan Ivan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sedikit demi sedikit melelehkan dinding es yang menyelimuti hatinya─yang telah membeku dengan keras sejak kematian keluarganya.

Kehangatan dari sentuhan yang memanjakan dari pemuda itu dan desahan erotis setiap kali menyebutkan namanya saat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, membuat Ivan terjatuh terlalu dalam pesona pemuda bermata biru itu.

Mengingat itu semua, Ivan mengendorkan jemarinya pada senjata yang ia arahkan pada Alfred─pemuda Amerika yang menjadi tahanan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Ivan? Tidak jadi membunuhku?" ujar Alfred tertawa sinis.

Ivan tetap bergeming.

"Kemarilah, Ivan… akan kubisikan padamu satu hal yang tak pernah aku beri tahu padamu selain fakta yang kau temukan hari ini." Alfred menyeringai lalu mendekat perlahan ke arah Ivan dan membisikan sesuatu.

Ivan membelalakan matanya dengan kilatan mata yang terlihat marah Ivan menguatkan genggamannya pada senjatanya dan menarik pelatuknya seketika.

DOR!

Alfred limbung seketika terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Nafas Ivan terengah-engah, pancaran matanya masih sarat akan kemarahan pada sosok dihadapannya. Masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelinganya sesuatu yang dibisikan oleh Alfred.

"_Akulah yang membunuh keluargamu, Ivan…._"

Ivan menggertakkan giginya. Menggenggam erat senjatanya. Ia mengeram kesal, Bodoh! Seharusnya sejak awal Ivan tidak mudah begitu saja percaya dengan pemuda ini. Seandainya… seaindainya saja dulu ia menghiraukan pemuda itu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Ivan pasti tidak akan merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya saat membunuh musuh sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

Takdir seolah mempermainkannya.

"Jendral, ada pergerakan musuh di arah jarum jam sembilan!" Lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

Ivan berdiri tegak lalu kembali bersikap waspada, sebagai jendral sudah seharusnya ia bertindak _professional_.

Perang masih berlanjut, dan tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum ada salah satu kubu yang kalah.

Di udara yang dingin di kota Moskow, Ivan kembali merasakan dirinya 'membeku'.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : err _well_, ini dia RussAme gagal saya huhuu… iya ini OOC sekali dan gak sesuai karakter aslinya. Tapi memang saya ingin membuat ceritanya sedikit nge-_dark_. Tapi sepertinya gagal, _feel-_nya juga gak dapat. Sekali lagi fic saya plotess sekali. Hiks.

_Anyone, mind to RnR_? :"

With love,

Anezt.


End file.
